After the Singing
by ILovePellinor
Summary: Maerad and Cadvan reveal their love. will it be able to last after those they love find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first story! I hope you like it. I LOVE Maevan! Please read and review! **

Declaimer: I do not own the characters or the place. Sadly, Alison Croggon does, she is one lucky woman.

Cadvan heard the scream in his mind before his ears. He whipped around into a couching position in time to see Maerad crumple to the ground. Hem dropped to his knee's and pulled his sister into his arms. Cadvan heard Hekibel gasp somewhere behind him.

"By the Light, no! She can't be!" Hekibel whispered, crying. Cadvan heard her muffled sobs and Saliman's words of comfort, although he was crying. Cadvan couldn't believe what he was seeing. _She can't be dead! I love her, how could I let this happen! I will never get to tell how much I loved her, never know if she loved me. I will never hold her in my arms, never get to kiss her..._ he thought. But then Maerad's arms were around Hem's neck and she was hugging him! Before he knew what was happening, he was beside her, and she was in his arms. She had her face in his chest, and was so happy. Hem got up and walked over to Saliman and Hekibel. They talked and Saliman checked Hem over for any injuries, and found nothing. They then walked back to the camp. So as not to intrude upon Cadvan and Maerad's moment, although what happened was not what they had expected.

When Maerad pulled away, not completely, but far enough that she could look him straight in the face, there was so much she wanted to say but could not find the words. So instead, she leaned forward, and kissed him gently on the lips. She pulled away when Cadvan didn't react.

"I'm sorry," she said, no more than a whisper, "I shouldn't have," she was interrupted by Cadvan, pulling her closer and kissing her passionately. All Maerad could think was how amazing it felt to be close to him, how amazing it felt to have his body against hers. She put her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss. When they both pulled away, they were breathing heavily, and smiling.

"Never, ever again apologize for kissing me." he whispered, kissing her on the forehead. She leaned in and put her head on his shoulder, and hugged him again.

"And Maerad." he said.

"Mmhmm?" she said, more than content to stay there forever.

"Never make me believe you are dead again." When they finished laughing, they got up and walked over to the camp hand in hand. She had let go of Cadvan's hand and ran over to Hem, tripping once or twice from extreme exhaustion, and hunger. They hugged for a long time, and then remembering her other friends, greeted Saliman and Hekibel with hugs.

Later that night, after Maerad had fallen asleep, Hem came and sat next to Cadvan who was first on watch.

"May I talk to you Cadvan?" Hem said shifting a little.

"Oh course! What is on your mind?" Cadvan said, feeling rather surprised by the anger that was covering Hem's face.

"I wanted to warn you." He said looking out over the Hutmoors. Eyes planted somewhere in the distance.

"Warn me? What about?" Cadvan was very curious to know what he had to be warned about that he didn't already know.

"If I ever see you touching my sister again." Hem said, and turned to face Cadvan, "I will beat the life out of you." At this he got up and went to his blanket. Cadvan stared, mouth gaping open, as Hem lay, he had not noticed that he was not more than a few inches away from Maerad. He didn't think that Hem had seen the kiss, but he had not noticed much else. Cadvan didn't bother waking Saliman up for his watch, he couldn't have slept know even if he had wanted too.

After they had broken their fast, the group set out. They had decided the night before that they were going to ride to Innail. Maerad was very confused by Cadvan's behavior, and was only partly conscious of the fact that Hem didn't every really leave her side. When she mounted Dansor, and Cadvan came up behind her and they started off, she leaned back and joined their minds in mind-speech.

_Cadvan! What is wrong, you have not said more than two words to me this morning! You could barely keep your hands off me yesterday. _She said, noticing how ridged he was behind her.

_ I had a late night visitor last night. _ He said, relaxing a little, glad that he was telling her. _Hem came over and sat with me while I was on my watch last night._ Cadvan then explained all that had happened with Hem. Maerad was glad for the cloak she wore, so Cadvan did not see her face go bright red.

_I guess that explains why Hem has not given me a moments peace! _ She glanced over at her brother to find him staring at them with anger in his eyes. _ It also explains why he is looking at you as if to drive a hole through your head. _ At this they both laughed, although stifled it quickly, not wanting to draw attention to themselves.

_That is probably very likely. _ Cadvan said after collecting himself fully. _But I do believe it would be better, for the both of us, if we did not show affection toward each other around your brother. _Maerad reluctantly agreed more for Cadvan's safety than anything else. She soon fell asleep against Cadvan, she dreamed of walking with him, hand in hand.

**Please Review! Currently working on Ch. 2! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Maerad woke with the sun on her face. She was in a comfortable bed and there was no impending danger. She was fully relaxed for the first time in a year. She had woken to a small knock on the door.

"Come in." she said. The door cracked open and Cadvan poked his head in the door.

"Good. Hem's not in here." He said walking in and closing the door.

"Yea, the inn keepers wife wouldn't let him sleep in here, and believe me, he tried." Maerad sat up, and was suddenly aware of the thin night gown she was wearing, but didn't really care that much. "Come and sit on the bed." she said, patting the place beside her. Cadvan gave her a glance, that she could not decipher, but sat down next to her all the same. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders and they leaned back into the bed, Cadvan playing with her hair, and Maerad enjoying the wonderful smell of Cadvan.

"How long till we get to Innail?" she asked looking up at him. "I am so anxious to see Silvia and Malgorn, and Camphis, and all my other friends. Things will have changed." she looked back down looked into the unlit fireplace.

"Well of course things will be different." He said giving her a squeeze, "but they will be better. I promise." He said placing his chin on the top of her head.

"I've missed you," she whispered. "I've missed the sound of your voice and the sound of your laughter."

"Hey, I'm right here!" he stated kissing the top of her head. "Anyway, I believe that Hem might be loosening his guard. I was actually able to look at you today without him giving me the death stare!" Cadvan loved to make her laugh, he thought it was like the sound of perfect bells. "I think if we ride hard enough, we may make it by the end of the day to Innail." He said giving her another kiss on the head.

_Maerad, are you talking with someone?_ It was Hem in the next room talking to her through mind-speech. _Is there someone in your room? _

_No, no. Just me. _ She said to Hem, turning around to Cadvan. She placed a finger over her lips, telling him to be quiet. Then connected with him in mind-speech, _its Hem. He wants to know if there is someone in my room. You should probably leave. _It hurt her to say it, but they still had to keep their love secret from her younger brother.

Cadvan disentangled himself from the bed, and leaned in and kissed Maerad on the lips, soft but some what desperate at the same time. _I will leave for know, but when we get to Innail, and can have some peace, by the Light! I await the day I can kiss my love in public. _ He said closing the door softly behind him.

Maerad fell back to sleep and dreamed of walking though the streets of Innail with her arm around Cadvan's waist, and his arm around her shoulders. _ They were walking through the market, and everyone seemed to waving or cheering. With her free hand Maerad waved back at people she knew and people she didn't. They finally made their way to the healing house, where Silvia was waiting. _

_ "I was wondering when you two would get here! Maerad you are already late for your appointment. Come on, and women who are 8 months pregnant should not be walking around the school in the blazing sun for hours on end." Silvia scorned. She then turned to Cadvan, "Malgorn called a meeting of the first circle today, and asked me to tell you your presents was requested. Good bye." She turned and left leaving Maerad and Cadvan in the street. _

_ "Are you sure you don't want me at this appointment?" he asked placing his hand on her enlarged tummy. At his touch the baby kicked. _

_ "No. Its fine, go and help your friend. He is stressed enough as it is, you know, with his adopted daughter having a baby, not to mention the baby's father is his best friend." she joked. "Love you." she leaned up and kissed him. _

_ "I'll see you at dinner." he said, kissing her back and watching her walk into the building. She waddled a little, from the giant belly, and the swelling in her ankles. He could tell that the pregnancy was hard on her, but she was happy, and that was all that mattered. _

Cadvan had been right. The sun was going down when they saw the large school come in to view. Cadvan gave Maerad a little squeeze of excitement when they saw it. She was very confused by her dream, and had not been able to talk to him about it because Hem had been conversing with her the whole time, questioning her again and again about whether she had had someone in her room. As they approached the gate, a little window opened up above.

After the guard, a friend Camphis, had demanded who they were, Maerad had spoken up, saying who they were and that if he didn't let them through those gates she would never forgive him.

_You really must not look very well for Camphis not to recognize you. If I remember correctly he had quite the little crush on you. _Cadvan said to Maerad as they entered the gates. They dismounted and greeted Camphis. Cadvan told him to send word to Silvia and Malgorn, informing them that they were here, and for someone to come and tend to the horses. Then they started the trek through the school to the First Bards house. They made there way through the side streets, avoiding any contact they may have with someone they know, for all they wanted to do was go and sleep. They made it to the bardhouse without any fuss. Silvia was waiting impatiently on the front steps of the house, and ran over when she saw them.

"My darling girl!" She said giving Maerad a huge hug. "I am so glad to see you alive and well, although you are much to thin! Cadvan of Lirigion, it is your duty as her teacher to keep her safe and healthy, and what do I find! He was eating your portions again wasn't he." She gave Maerad's cheek a little squeeze, laughing at a joke made what seem like an eternity ago.

"Ah, I love food all to much." He said giving placing a hand on her shoulder, only to remove it quickly from the look in Hem's eyes. "Silvia I would like to introduce you to Hem of Pellinor, Maerad's younger brother. And this is Hekibel, a friend."

"It is wonderful to meet you Hem. I am Silvia." She said shaking his hand. "You are very welcome. As are you Hekibel. Saliman it is good to see you, although I dear say you don't look well. Let us all go inside, and get some food into you!" She said taking Maerad's hand and leading them all into the house. After eating, Malgorn showed Hem, Hekibel and Saliman to their rooms, while Maerad and Cadvan stayed to talk with Silvia.

"I'll be right back," she said getting up after the men had left, "I am going to get us some wine from the cellar." When she left the room, Cadvan leaped up from his chair across from the couch Maerad sat on, closed the door, and sat down next to her.

"May I steel a kiss before Silvia comes back and we have to talk about trival things?" he said not waiting for an answer. It felt wonderful, Maerad thought, to be sitting in a welcoming and warm room, being kissed by the man she loved. She reached up and wound her hands through his hair, he had one hand on her neck, and the other fiddling with a piece of hair. They quickly broke away when the door opened and Silvia entered. She stopped dead in her tracks. She had not on any level thought she would return to find them kissing. She quickly regained her composure, and poured the wine. A rather large one for herself Cadvan noted.

"Is there something that I missed?" she asked as she sat down. "I don't mean to pry, but.." she trailed off taking a large gulp of wine. Maerad was sitting silently sipping hers, not making eye contact with anybody. It was to an awkward silence that Malgorn returned to the room.

"Hem was asleep before he could even change, the poor boy. What happened in here?" he asked looking at the expressions on everyone's faces. Maerad's face went a deep scarlet at the question. Malgorn took a seat next to his wife. "Is anyone going to explain it to me?"

"I walked in on them kissing!" Silvia blurted, like a little child, then covered her mouth as if saying something forbidden.

"SSSHH!" Maerad and Cadvan said at the same time, to the puzzlement of the two adults. "Hem is very against us being together." Maerad said taking Cadvan's hand in hers. "He even threatened Cadvan." Malgorn who had been holding his laughter down, lost his inner battle and started to laugh , Silvia joining in. She hadn't been feeling anger or embarrassment, but had been trying very, very hard not to laugh.

"I'm sorry." She said gaining some control over her self. "We all new it was only a matter of time until you both stopped being children. It's about time." At this they all laughed. Cadvan and Maerad then retold everything that had happened over the past 11 days. From the Singing to the Inn to the present moment.

"I just wish that we didn't have to keep such distance between us. I just don't know how to talk to Hem." Maerad said with a heavy sigh, slumping into Cadvan a little, who put his arm around her.

"Well," Silvia chimed in, "I think the best way would just to tell him. Just say what you feel, and hope that he understands." Both Cadvan and Maerad knew that that was the right thing to do, they just didn't know when. "But you have some time know, as Malgorn said, Hem is asleep. Why don't you guys take advantage of it and go for a walk? Come on darling, lets leave them alone." They both stood up and left.

"At least they will be around the school, that way he won't get up to any funny business." Malgorn whispered to his wife as they went down to the kitchen.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Cadvan said, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I would love that, and I know exactly where we can go!" She took his hand and led him out of the building and into a small walled garden. The walls high enough to allow those in side to have some privacy.

Maerad walked over to a bench and sat down heavily, basking in the sun with her head tilted back. Cadvan took advantage of the moment, and placed a kiss on her lips. Maerad leaned into the kiss, standing up so that she was more level with Cadvan. She didn't realize that they had been backing up until she bumped up against a large tree. Maerad pulled at his shirt, pulling him closer to her. Cadvan had his hands on her waist, and were running them up and down her sides, when all of a sudden he was being pulled away and was thrown on the ground. Then Maerad saw Hem jump on him and start to pound him.

"I. TOLD YOU. TO KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS. OFF MY SISTER!" he screamed whilst punching Cadvan in the face.

"Hem!" Maerad yelled running over and trying to pull him off. He only shoved her away, and continued to beat Cadvan. "Hem stop right now!" Maerad was angry know. She grabbed Hem by the shirt and hair, and yanked at him. He fell of Cadvan with a yelp, giving Cadvan enough time to stand up and back away his hands raised.

"Hem! You are never, ever, to that to him again. Do you understand?" Maerad yelled at him.

"He- he's your teacher! Plus he is like three times your age! Your seventeen!" He had gotten up now and was glaring at him.

"I don't care how old I am or how old he is, it doesn't matter to me!"

"Why not! He is a disgusting old man!"

"I love him, that's why!" Hem stood there his mouth gaping open.

"You what?" he said, he had thought that it was some sort of fling, he had never considered that Maerad might love him.

"I love him. l.o.v.e." she said while taking his hands in her's. "I love Cadvan with everything in me." Hem didn't move for about a minute. Then slowly, he let go of Maerad's hands, and turned to face Cadvan.

"I am sorry for hurting you, and I am sorry for being so childish. But let me say this, if you ever hurt her, you'll have me to answer to." At this he walked out of the garden and left.

"Well, that went well." Cadvan said with a laugh and picked Maerad up and spun her around. When he finally put her down, she was really dizzy and almost fell over but was laughing harder than she had in a long time.

"He is being serious you know. He will kill you if you hurt me." she said with a playful smile.

"Good thing I don't plan on ever doing that." Cadvan leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "We should probably get back, I don't want to miss dinner."


End file.
